motoropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rising Sun
The Rising Sun is Max Chance's main method of transportation. It has been made using several parts in order to create what can technically be considered as a hoverboard. So far Max has made two variants of the Rising Sun, the second being a reforging of the original. Specifications Name: Rising Sun Owner: Maximilian ‘Max’ Chance Speed: 30 mph (Limiters) Acceleration: 0-60 mph in 3.2 seconds (Limiters) Propulsion: Gravity Impeller Power source: Gravitational dynamo Secondary propulsion: 2 Solar Powered Repulsors Secondary Power source: Three heavy duty Solar batteries (average life: 10 years of continuous flight, each), charged through Solar Sail. Recharge time: 7.5 hours total Tertiary propulsion: Wind Tertiary Power source: Solar Sail can be used as a wind sail Rising Sun Mk I The Rising Sun Mk I was originally created on Old Man Ray’s Scrap yard by Max Chance using parts from his previous creation: the gene code reader, several car parts and sailing equipment making a rudimentary Rising Sun, barely welded together. All of its specifications were the same as the future Mark II, except its speed. The Mark I could only fly up to speeds of 15 mph, due to safety measures. Any faster could compromise the structural integrity of the Rising Sun. The inspiration to create it came from three films that Max had watched: Treasure Planet’s Solar Surfer, Back to the Future’s Hoverboard and Iron Man’s Repulsors. Rising Sun Mk II The Rising Sun Mk II was reworked and improved by using a more solid welding, as well as a slight improvement to the speed and manoeuvrability by doing some fine changes to the board, including the addition of two ailerons, marking the location of the hidden Repulsors. It also includes a single snowboard binding for Max to place one of his feet. The Rising Sun Mk II has been limited to speeds of 30 mph by Max for security reasons, as any faster may prevent the binding from holding onto Max, but this has not been tested yet. Components Board The board looks like a standard windsurf board, but with slightly bigger dimensions, as well as a more aerodynamic design that resembles both a speed boat and a plane wing. The reason for its extra thickness is to house the three heavy duty solar batteries, the two Repulsors on the back, the gravity dynamo and impeller, the mini-computer and the Solar Sail when it is not in use. The two Repulsors are housed on the back of the board, and their location is marked by two ailerons, placed there by Max to improve the flight manoeuvrability as well as a reminder. Close to the back, there is a snowboard binding for Max to place his right foot. It was taken from a snowboard as one of the many security measures to prevent him from falling. It also acts as a pressure pad, letting the onboard computer know when it can be started and the speed it can go, depending on the amount of pressure or position Max adopts. The Board has not been painted yet and at the moment it has a deep blue maritime motif. Gravity Impellers and Dynamo Housed at the front and close to the bottom, there is a gravity impeller, in the same position as a speed boat has a water impeller. This impeller works exactly as a speed boat’s impeller, except it takes in gravity and nullifies its effect on the board and user, expelling the intake of gravity through the back, allowing its propulsion. Since the gravity used by this process is technically still there, the impeller has no known ill effects on the planet’s gravity. The dynamo is the primary power source. It is used to store small amounts of gravity to allow the board from starting the powering up process and the initial propulsion until the gravity impeller kicks in, usually after 0.74 seconds of flight. Solar Sail and Solar Batteries The Solar Sail takes the form of an amalgamation of 3 mm thick solar panels and a windsurf sail and rig. The rig was taken from the same windsurf board that makes the main body and allows Max to hang on in the same way a windsurfer hangs onto a windsurf board, used mostly as a secondary security measure. Housed inside the rig, there are cables that run from the solar panels to three heavy duty solar batteries. These batteries take 7.5 hours each to charge completely and are used as a primary power source for the Repulsors, but can also be used to start the gravity impeller while the dynamo is either being repaired or being tested. These batteries have an expected life of 30 years of continuous flight in total, or 10 years per battery if they have been fully charged beforehand and there is no other star to power them. The sail also acts as a windsurf sail should Max ever want to go windsurfing or use wind to power the Rising Sun. When not in use, the sail collapses and is stored inside the board, to reduce space. Repulsors The Repulsors are hidden in the back of the board when not in use and are the secondary method of propulsion of the Rising Sun. When in use, they rise from the back on from both sides and propel the board by using Repulsor technology as well as activating a small amount of gravity from the dynamo’s tether, allowing the board to still fly with no gravity to push it down. The Repulsor technology works by using the stored solar energy and converting it into kinetic energy, therefore allowing the Rising Sun to be used even in space, should the need ever arise. Any further information on how they work will not be disclosed by Max. Onboard Computer The onboard computer is housed on the board and is powered by kinetic energy, gravitational energy from the dynamo and a fourth solar battery specifically for its use. This computer can be accessed through a hidden port, which Max can use to plug in his laptop or mobile and control the speed limiters. It is password protected via a 26 digit code, as well as 10 Earth-312 general knowledge questions, randomly generated each time. The computer can be used to control the speed limiters Max has placed for security purposes, to start the board once Max has strapped in via a pressure code on the pressure pads located on the snowboard binding and to control the in flight speed and direction based on Max’s posture and pressure on specifically located pressure pads along the board. Future Models ...